


Hazards of Spaghetti Making

by Twilightbrightstar



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-22 09:19:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10694055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twilightbrightstar/pseuds/Twilightbrightstar
Summary: Sansa and Arya Stark pool their money and manage to get an apartment in a crappy apartment complex. Their first night in their new home they set off all the fire alarms when they try to cook dinner and the entire building is evacuated.Outside they meet Jon Snow who lives in the apartment three doors down from them – Jon had been in bed and is currently in his boxers.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WayLowHalo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WayLowHalo/gifts).



Title: Hazards of Spaghetti Making  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Game of Thrones.  
Prompt: Sansa and Arya Stark pool their money and manage to get an apartment in a crappy apartment complex. Their first night in their new home they set off all the fire alarms when they try to cook dinner and the entire building is evacuated.  
Outside they meet Jon Snow who lives in the apartment three doors down from them – Jon had been in bed and is currently in his boxers.  
Bonus- Include Ghost, Lady and Nymeria as any kind of animal  
Extra Bonus- Include Sandor Clegane

“To freedom,” Arya said toasting her sister with her soda.  
“To freedom,” Sansa agreed, “though Mom and Dad wanted us to stay with them.”  
“We needed our freedom,” Arya said to her sister, “be happy. Granted this is probably the crappiest place we looked at.”  
“We didn’t want help from Mom and Dad so this is the best place we could afford.” Sansa said.  
“True… what do you want for dinner?” Arya asked flipping through menus.  
“We are not going to order out,” Sansa said taking the menus from her sister, “we can’t afford to. We need to save our money for bills.”  
“I hate it but your right,” Arya crossed her arms. “What are we cooking?” Arya suddenly asked walking into their small kitchen. Sansa followed her and smirked.  
“The last time you cooked you almost caught the stove on fire,” Sansa remarked with a smile.  
“I did not,” Arya retorted.  
“ There was a ton of smoke and I think I saw a flame.” Sansa smirked.  
“Shut up,” Arya said with her own smirk, “at least I can bake cookies without burning them.”  
“I burnt one batch,” Sansa said shaking her head, “out of over a dozen at Christmas time.” Arya rolled her eyes.  
“I’ll cook tonight,” Arya said, “you cook tomorrow.”  
“Deal,” Sansa agreed, though she was still worried about what her sister would do to their kitchen. “I’ll take Lady and Nymeria out for their walk then.” She said getting the leaches for their giant dogs.  
“Okay,” Arya said getting things together to make dinner. 

 

 

Sansa just walked back into the apartment building when the fire alarm sounded.  
‘There was no way her sister could be responsible for this right?’ Sansa thought sighing and stepped back outside with the two dogs. She bit her lip as people started to exit the building. She waited to see Arya come out and frowned when she didn’t see her at first.  
Lady and Nymeria both started to bark at the person to their left who seemed to have a giant dog to. He was only in his underwear and Sansa blushed.  
“Ghost calm down.” The man said running a hand through his hair.  
“Lady… Nymeria… Sit,” All three dogs sat and panted as they looked at each other.  
“You’re the new ones right?” the man asked, “3D?” he stated her new apartment number.  
“Yes that’s me,” Sansa said, “my sister and I.”  
“I’m 3A,” he said with a small smile only seeming a little bothered by only being in underwear.  
“Nice to meet you,” she said looking back in time to see Arya coming out of the apartment building, “I’m Sansa.”  
“Jon,” the man said petting his dog, Ghost he called him. Sansa smiled at him as Arya walked over to her red faced.  
“You okay?” Sansa asked her sister in concern.  
“Yes,” Arya nodded, “I was cooking spaghetti.”  
“I’m sure all is well,” Sansa said as the fire trucks pulled up.  
“It may have caused a tiny fire,” Arya said blushing even redder.  
“You set fire to the stove by cooking spaghetti?” Sansa asked not believing her.  
“I put it out but the fire alarm had already gone off.” Arya explained. Sansa tried to hide her laughter. “It’s not funny.”  
“It’s a bit funny,” Sansa said laughing. She looked over to Jon and he smiled as well.  
“Jon my sister Arya… Arya this is Jon from 3A.” Sansa introduced.  
“Sorry about all this Jon,” Arya said softly.  
“No big deal,” Jon said, “as long as we are all okay.”  
“Dinners a little burnt,” Arya said thoughtfully, “should have just stuck with sandwiches.”  
“Spaghetti,” Sansa laughed, “how do you start a fire with that? Wait until Robb finds out.” Jon laughed a little to.  
“Shut up,” Arya said and Sansa and Jon stopped laughing but both held a smile.  
“Early shift tomorrow Snow?” a big scarred man asked walking toward the three in a police uniform.  
“Yes Sargent,” Jon answered,” Just getting off?”  
“Yes,” the Sargent answered looking up toward the apartment building.  
“You’re a cop?” Arya asked looking at Jon with wide eyes.  
“I am,” Jon smiled at her, “this is Sargent Sandor Clegane… 3B.”  
“Well we know we’re safe,” Arya said and Sansa rolled her eyes at her sister.  
“I’m Sansa Stark and this is my sister Arya,” Sansa told the Sargent, “she set dinner on fire.”  
“Shut up Sansa,” Arya blushed and the Sargent’s laughter could be heard by all.


	2. Cop Catch A Squirrel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s 2 am and I was just trying to get home but I left my sunroof open all day and now there’s a squirrel in my car and it scared me and I drove into a pole – stop laughing! You’re a cop, aren’t you supposed to be helping?

Title: Cop Catch A Squirrel  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Game of Thrones.  
Prompt: It’s 2 am and I was just trying to get home but I left my sunroof open all day and now there’s a squirrel in my car and it scared me and I drove into a pole – stop laughing! You’re a cop, aren’t you supposed to be helping?

Sansa Stark was just trying to get home. She had to stay late at the office tonight doing overdue paperwork. Looking at the clock as she got in the car it read 1:55 am. She couldn’t believe it was almost 2 am. On top of all that she left the sunroof open again. She was in such a hurry that morning she forgot to close it.   
Sighing she started the ten minute ride to home. Her new apartment with her sister Arya and their two dogs Lady and Nymeria. Their parents had been overjoyed when they learned they lived on the same floor as two police officers. There was Jon Snow who lived in 3A and then Sandor Clegane who lived in 3B. They lived in 3D.   
Sansa was halfway home when she started hearing strange noises coming from the backseat. Frowning Sansa looked in the rearview mirror but saw nothing. She continued driving until she felt something furry brush up against her leg. Screaming, her grip on the wheel jerked and she crashed into a light pole.   
“Damn,” Sansa said thankful the airbag didn’t go off. Looking in the seat next to her Sansa screamed again and jumped out of her car. There, in her passenger seat was a squirrel. Red and blue lights pulled up behind Sansa’s car. “Damn,” Sansa said again but smiled when she saw her new neighbor, Jon Snow step out of the patrol car. He quickly looked her over for any injuries but found none.   
“Have you been drinking?” Jon asked her. She was the only car on the road after all and managed to run into a light pole.  
“No,” Sansa said shaking her head, “look Jon it’s 2 am and I was just trying to get home but I left my sunroof open all day and now there’s a squirrel in my car and it scared me and I drove into a pole,” Sansa said in one breath. Jon stood still for a moment not saying anything until he broke out in laughter, “stop laughing! You’re a cop, aren’t you supposed to be helping?”   
“I’m sorry,” Jon said catching his breath “is the squirrel still in your car?”  
“Yes,” Sansa said nodding since she shut her driver’s side door on her car when she got out.  
“Let’s see if I can make an arrest,” Jon chuckled as he opened her door and the squirrel came running out.  
“Seems like he got away,” Sansa remarked as the squirrel ran up a nearby tree.  
“Seems like,” Jon agreed with a small smile. “It looked like you just tapped the pole.”  
“My airbag didn’t go off,” Sansa agreed.  
“No damage done,” Jon said looking over the pole and the car. “You okay to drive?”  
“Yes,” Sansa said smiling, “it brushed up against my leg. It startled me.”  
“Probably would have me to,” Jon said smirking, “you’re free to go. Next time no furry hitchhikers though.”   
“I’ll remember that.” Sansa laughed as she got in her car and drove home. 

 

Walking into her apartment she was surprised to see her sister Arya was sitting on the couch watching tv. “What are you still doing up?” Sansa asked her sister sitting down next to her.  
“Couldn’t sleep so I decided to wait for you,” Arya said with a yawn. “How was work?”  
“Good,” Sansa said with a smile, “finished overdue paperwork. I think the boss will be happy.”  
“Robb’s always happy,” Arya laughed, “now that he’s getting married anyway.”  
“I know,” Sansa said smiling, “I ran the care into a light pole.” Sansa said after a moment of silence.  
“What?” Arya asked not believing her.  
“I left the sun roof open and someone got in my backseat.” Sansa told her sister. Arya’s eyes widened. “I was halfway home when it rubbed up against my leg and scarred me. My hand jerked and into the pole I went.”  
“What?” Arya asked again.  
“It was a squirrel.” Sansa said. It took Arya a moment before she burst out laughing. “It’s not funny,” Sansa said but she was laughing to.  
“A squirrel,” Arya said trying to catch her breath.  
“Yes and the best part about it was a cop saw,” Sansa said, “lucky it was Jon. He did ask if I was drinking though.”   
“You never drink.” Arya said yawning again, “he let you go then?”  
“Yep,” Sansa said, “no damage done and Jon got the squirrel out of my car.”  
“Well that’s good,” Arya said then started laughing again, “Jon rescued you from a squirrel.”   
“Do shut up,” Sansa said smiling at her sister’s amusement. “Let’s go to bed. It’s been a long night.”   
“Goodnight,” Arya said to her sister.  
Goodnight,” Sansa said back as they both got up and went to their bedrooms. Tomorrow was a new day.


	3. Visitors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ned comes to see the girls

Title: Visitors   
Disclaimer: I do not own the Game of Thrones.  
Prompt: Story must include:  
• Ned comes to see the girls new apartment and meets Sandor Clegane  
• Jon’s ‘Aunt’ Dany comes to visit and Sansa thinks she’s Jon’s girlfriend  
• Nymeria gets sprayed by a skunk

Eddard Stark stepped out on the third floor of his daughter’s new apartment buildings. Sansa and Arya had only been living here a week and he already missed them. He had not seen the apartment yet. Robb, Gendry and Theon had helped them move in. He had to work that day. He was seeing it now though and the only good thing he knew so far was that two police officers lived on the same floor as they did.   
He had a problem though. He couldn’t remember if it was apartment 3B or 3D. So he stood in front of 3B debating. “Can I help you?” a voice asked behind Ned. He turned to see a huge man in a police uniform.  
“I’m sorry,” Ned began; “I’m her to see my daughters and couldn’t remember if it was 3B or 3D.” the officer looked him over before a half smile came to his face.  
“That would be 3D,” the officer said, “I’m 3B. Sandor Clegane.” He said holding out his hand. Ned shook it.   
“Dad,” Sansa’s voice came from down the hallway. She was just coming up the stairs.  
“Sweetheart,” Ned said with a smile, “it was nice to meet you Mr. Clegane,” Ned said turning back to the officer.  
“The same to you Mr. Stark,” Sandor said. Ned went down the hall to hug his daughter.   
“You’re early,” Sansa said unlocking the door to her and Arya’s apartment. “I’m glad I came back and didn’t finish our walk.” She said smiling at her father. “Arya and Nymeria should be back soon.”  
“Ah good,” Ned said walking into her apartment. Robb had been right. The place was crappy but as long as his daughters were safe and happy.   
Her father had not been there very long when they heard Arya cursing from the hallway.  
“Arya,” Sansa called when her sister and Nymeria entered the apartment. “What’s wrong?” she asked before an overwhelming odor filled her sense of smell.   
“Smells like a skunk,” Ned said trying not to laugh.  
“Nymeria started chasing one in the park after you left. It sprayed her before I could catch her. Then it got me.”   
“It appears I need to go shopping,” Sansa said laughing at her sister, “Tomato sauce bath for both of you.”  
“Shut up,” Arya said glaring not amused at all. Sansa attempted to stop laughing.  
“Sansa why don’t you go get some tomato sauce for your sister.” Ned said amusement in his eyes. 

 

 

Sansa was walking back up the stair toward her apartment when she noticed a white haired woman on her floor in front of Jon’s door. The women turned when she heard Sansa and smiled at her when the door opened. Jon appeared and a huge smile lite up his face. “Dany,” he said pulling the smaller women into a hug.   
“Hello Jon,” the women hugged him back. Sansa moved to her apartment door slowly. ‘She must be his girlfriend’ Sansa thought as her bag full of tomato soup broke open. Soup cans rolled everywhere. ‘Great.’ She thought as both Jon and Dany turned to see the cans of tomato soup on the floor.   
“Sorry,” Sansa said bending down and started to pick up cans as she blushed.  
“No need to be sorry,” Jon said bending down his own self and picked up a few cans.  
“Lots of tomato soup,” the women named Dany said as she picked up cans.   
“Yes,” Sansa said with a little smile,” my sister and her dog met a skunk in the park today.”  
“Ohh no,” Jon said laughing;” your sister has no luck does she?”  
“No she really doesn’t,” Sansa said smiling at Jon before looking away. “Thank you for helping,”   
“No problem,” Dany said as the door to Sansa’s apartment opened. Her dad peaked out.   
“Sansa,” Ned said, “I thought I heard you.” He stepped out into the hallway.  
“Good afternoon Sir,” Jon said with his hands full of tomato soup.   
“Hello,” Ned said to Jon with a smile and then looked to his daughter for introductions.  
“This is Jon Snow,” Sansa said to her father and then looked toward Jon, “and this is my Dad Eddard Stark.”  
“Ahh you saved my daughter from a squirrel,” Ned said with a smile.  
“A squirrel?” Dany asked amused.  
“Sansa had a hitchhiker the other night,” Jon said with a smile, “this is my Aunt Dany,” Jon said nodding toward her.  
“I was just passing through and decided to surprise my nephew here with a visit,” Dany said with a smile. Sansa smiled at her and Jon. They looked nothing alike and they looked to be the same age. Anybody could have though she was a girlfriend.   
“It’s nice to meet you Dany,” Sansa said and her father nodded.  
“It’s nice to meet you both,” Ned said, “we should get these to Arya.” Ned took the cans of tomato soup from Jon and Dany.  
“See you later,” Jon said softly to Sansa.  
“See you,” Sansa smiled as she went into her apartment with her father.  
“About time,” Arya said standing. “Where have you been?”  
“Getting tomato soup so be nice,” Sansa said with a smile to her sister.  
“Thanks,” Arya said and Nymeria barked. Later that night after the tomato baths and their father left Sansa and Arya were sitting on the couch eating pizza. “So you thought she was his girlfriend?”  
“I did,” Sansa said with a small blush, “you would have thought the same thing.”   
“Perhaps,” Arya said studying her sister. A smile came to her face. Perhaps it was a good thing they moved here. Perhaps Jon and Sansa would make a good match. Smiling Arya continued to eat her pizza.


End file.
